


心怀鬼胎

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 这篇我其实也不知道在写什么鬼，总之就是想搞这么一个让人搞不清楚情况的故事。半AU。这篇nino请带入年轻的奶狗尼。





	1. Chapter 1

nino一直有点迷恋智。  
智和他说话之后他会高兴很久，他知道智手机上挂了一只河豚，智出门的时候会戴深色的鸭舌帽，还知道智喜欢甜食，最近特别喜欢草莓蛋糕卷。  
nino不会做蛋糕卷，也不喜欢甜食，但是智不讨厌他。  
他做节目回来的时候看见智站在休息室门口，不说话，看起来只是在发呆，不知道在干什么。  
“我等了好久。”  
智黏黏糊糊地发出一点声音，“快回去吧。”  
“你在等我吗？”他几乎藏不住脸上的笑意，最近智终于反过来粘着他了，别扭地站在他会出现的各种地方等着，像是碰瓷的流浪猫，悄悄地站着，不说话，被问到在做什么的时候又会编一个蹩脚的借口，很可爱。nino被吊得心里发痒，智的手伸过来轻轻握着他的之后，他觉得自己要昏过去了。  
小雅说nino已经疯了，说不好智只是想和他做普通朋友而已，不要太把这件事当真。nino很生气，他什么都听不进去。  
“我和他过夜了。”nino反驳道，“三周之前，周四的晚上，下雨的那天。”  
智身上湿漉漉的，像是很为难一样，问他可不可以借用浴室。他感觉自己的脖子连着耳朵都开始发烫，手忙脚乱地从柜子里面找水杯，又去找干净的浴巾，新买的那条深蓝色的浴巾怎么找都找不到，柜子被他翻得乱糟糟。  
他回头的时候发现智已经脱掉了身上湿透了的衬衫和长裤，屁股小小的一团，裹在黑色的平角裤里面。他有点硬了，智看起来软软小小的，但是身上的肌肉线条又很好看，手臂上的关节和和血管凸出，他吞了吞口水。  
智的手几乎是冰的，脸色也很糟糕，似乎被雨水淋得生病了，在被他摸上肩膀的时候，剧烈地颤抖了一下。智洗澡用了很长时间，他在外面坐立不安，从冰箱里面掏出来小雅留下来的布丁装进盘子里面，又拿出香水来喷在手腕上。  
不过智最后也没吃任何东西，看起来疲惫又紧张，好像随时都要哭出来，他把自己的额头贴在智的额头上。  
他抱着智躲在被子里面，而智的手一直到第二天早上还是冰的。nino问他是不是发生了什么事情，智什么都没说，只是把脸往他肩膀上靠。  
他可以闻到智身上的香味，耳朵后面有小婴儿的粉香。他蠢蠢欲动，用手指卷着智后颈上的头发。  
他们心照不宣，智从来没说过他们算是在交往还是别的什么关系，但是他们开始长时间地待在一起，智出去喝酒之后甚至不会在别人家里过夜，出租车到达之前会先给他打电话，问他在做什么，带着一点点羞涩，然后等着他说“来我这里，我也很无聊。”  
他在一周之后才对小雅说，他和智接吻了，然后做爱，智比看上去得要热切，握着他的阴茎往自己身下放，并拢着腿，轻轻地夹着他。他感觉智在讨好他，像是抓住了一根救命稻草。  
小雅叹了口气，说不想听细节，只想知道后来那个找上门问话的警察的事情。  
nino沉默了一小会儿，说警察只是来问问有什么异常情况而已。小雅说他觉得翔大概也喜欢智，说不定他们以后会复合的。nino不再说话，只是沉默着，翔君和智恐怕是分手了。  
他去找智的时候后者正在排练舞蹈，编舞师是翔君的旧识，可能是他们共同的朋友。翔君总是这样，和各种各样的人维持彬彬有礼的关系，看起来干净又简单，可是谁都摸不清楚那个人到底想要干什么。  
翔君看起来多少有点任人欺负摆布的样子，但是nino知道他不是那样的人。智跳舞的时候会显出艺术家的孤傲，但是也仅仅在跳舞的时候才会从他身上冒出来那种让人浑身发抖的热情和生命力。他看到舞蹈教室二层回廊上，翔君正在那里靠着栏杆看他们跳舞。他知道翔君大概还是喜欢智的，那种默默注视的神情让他心情复杂，他们目光交汇之后，翔君甚至伸出手来打了招呼，很快就消失在楼梯的尽头。他过去玩阿智的手臂，皮肤光滑，因为汗湿有点发凉。  
他抓到很多次翔君盯着阿智看。  
我的。  
他恶狠狠地想着。  
这个大叔现在是我的，别人抢不走。  
他把头枕在智身上打游戏的时候，抬起眼睛看到翔君轻轻地把手搭在智的肩膀上，  
“哥哥要喝什么？”  
他抬起眼睛，紧紧地捏着智的膝盖。  
“很难受的，nino。”智黏糊糊地抱怨了一句，而翔君看他的眼神毫无笑意，他愈发放肆，他醋意大发，他从来没这么喜欢过智这样的人，而智让他的安全感消失殆尽。  
他一直缠着智和他做爱，在休息室里面悄悄地亲智的耳朵，他情人的耳朵很软，像小动物一样，软得让人怀疑里面没有骨头。他在智耳边说话，然后往里面轻轻吹气，一直弄得智生气地捏他的脖子和下巴，他的手黏在智身上，抱着智的手肘，有的时候甚至会一直掐智没什么肉的屁股。  
他看见选角导演上下打量毫无自知的智，眼神色眯眯，随即“咔”地一声把手里的裁纸刀推出来。他无法容忍别人觊觎智，他一只手抱着智的脖子，捏智软软的脸颊。另外一只手装作若无其事的样子玩着那把崭新的裁纸刀，瞪着导演直到对方开始心里发毛，把目光移开。他有的时候会想把那些盯着智看的人的眼睛挖出来。他有的时候会觉得困惑，似乎智从来不介意他过分的保护欲，安静地躲在他身后，什么都不说，却安静地抱着他。  
智从来不拒绝他，尽管他觉得阿智对性爱没那么高的兴致，却总是尽力满足他，换姿势，抬起腿，用舌头舔他，抬起眼睛小心翼翼地确认他的反应，那时候的智是最性感的，头发散下来，遮住额头和眼角，特别妩媚的样子。他很受用，尽管他隐隐觉得智身上有什么秘密拒绝和他分享。但是从来不会对他说不的智也不太明白什么时候应该对其他追求者说不。  
所以他听说智和翔君一起趁着自己去北海道工作的时候出海去玩，感觉浑身的血都冷了。  
“你为什么要缠着他？”nino终于忍不住说出来了，“是你甩了大叔吧？我不会让你把他抢回去的。”  
翔看着他，脸上又露出那种温和又无辜的表情，眼睛里却丝毫没有抱歉的意味，“为什么这么说，我什么都没做啊，我们和船长一起去的，当时还有很多人呢。”  
他那样就好像是在责备nino无理取闹一样，变本加厉地对大叔献殷勤，手指轻轻地碰着智的后背，特别及时地送来台本或者是饮料，比最会察言观色经纪人还勤快。nino像八爪鱼一样，绝望地抱着智，却只能眼睁睁地看着智接过来翔手里的毛巾，而后者紧接着又把毛巾分给了小雅。

相比起那些油腻的中年制作人来说，小翔甚至算是无害且风度翩翩，但是nino只想一直揍他，把主播的人皮撕下来，看看里面到底藏了什么妖怪。终于有一天他忍不住了，小翔一直和智说话，讲他不知道的人的近况，然后说起周末去看舞台剧的事情。  
他黏上去，用手抱智的肚子，还没等他完全贴上去，智回头看他的一瞬间，小翔忽然像是懒得伪装了一样，一把捏住了智的脸转向自己。nino甚至听到了小翔在更早一点的时候像个前辈一样说教的时候的模样:我说话的时候你要看着我。他下意识地缩回去，但是在智走出房间之后忽然把门反锁起来，然后扑上去狠狠地揍了小翔一拳。  
他体力没有小翔好，但是他接受过动作片的训练，真的打起来的话他保证自己不至于被按在地上挨打。  
他看着小翔后退了一步，捂住脸，松开手的时候，血从鼻子里面流出来，源源不断，像是大血管破了一样滴滴答答地流血。翔眼睛很大，脸皱成一团，又弯着腰阴森森地抬起眼睛的样子像是什么住在森林里的妖怪，眼睛闪着让人浑身不适的光。  
“我以为你很聪明。”翔的声音闷闷的，血还在不断地流出来，“我和哥哥有个小秘密哦。”  
nino又一次提起拳头，却没能打下去 而小翔不紧不慢地伸出沾满鲜血的手去抓桌子上的纸巾。  
“如果不是因为这个…你根本不可能…”翔手上白色的纸巾全部染红了，于是又换了另外一张，“你这个…”翔忽然停下来，不再说话，只是抬起眼睛来盯着看他，“你这样哥哥会讨厌你的。”翔笑起来，发出烦人的像是鸽子一样的笑声。  
他没有逃跑，经纪人手忙脚乱地找来冰冻的饮料罐，然后又急忙去买冰袋和急救药品。  
“怎么了？”智回来的时候往休息室张望了一下，又不愿意挤进那群工作人员里面，然后nino抱上去，想要亲吻智，可是智拒绝了，伸出手推开他，随即转身踮起脚往休息室开着的门里看去。  
他受了冷落。  
但他只觉得自己陷得更深，智留给他一颗毛茸茸的后脑勺，而翔君抬起眼睛，一副病恹恹的可怜模样，亟待抚慰。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大量的sj，非常渣，非常糟糕。非常暗黑。

警察来问话的时候，润的反应和他预想得一模一样。

“去找经纪人问吧，我很忙。”

润装作镇定的样子，其实慌乱得不行，于是把所有事情都推给经纪人和事务所的律师，这是正确的选择，虽然不算是平易近人或者是温和有理，却有效并且不容易惹出是非来。润完全没有和警察周旋，全部都是事务所的律师来处理的。

“那天我不是和你在一起吗…那个色老头…我才不会赴约呢。”翔这么说的时候轻轻地扯住了润的头发，尽管他知道润在怀疑他说谎，因为他确实趁润睡着的时候出去了，回来的时候因为大雨整个人都湿透了，便利店买来的烟和泡芙都泡了水，只能全部扔掉。

他找了借口说自己因为大雨走得很慢，中间还避了雨，避开了摄像头，而便利店的东西也是之前买到的，感谢那场大雨，他甚至不用给融化的奶油找借口。

他亲了一下润的脸颊，然后用拇指擦了擦润像是羽毛一样的睫毛。

“不要再提这件事了。”

润很听话，几乎是下意识的反应，对他言听计从，润说小翔很厉害，头脑好又会做决定，像是导师一样。翔用手指卷着润的头发玩了一会儿，产生了愈发强烈的负罪感。

 

**_“不会有事的，哥哥只要去找nino就好了，他…他一定会为了哥哥撒谎的…因为…”_ **

**_“我会让他喜欢你到发疯的地步。”_ **

**_哥哥脸色很糟糕，暗暗地抖着，身上的骨头都在他手下咯咯作响。_ **

**_如果nino像润一样听话该多好。他这么想着的时候才意识到他开始后悔。_ **

**_不，他对自己说，这是最好的选择，nino会保护哥哥，那个小骗子是最好的人选。_ **

他在窗口抽烟的时候，润凑过来，完全没睡醒，像是梦游一样按住他的肩膀，轻轻揉了两下，“睡不好吗？”

“早上睡过了。”他把烟掐灭之后跟着润一起回去，润转身去了洗手间回来的时候趴在床上，将睡未睡的时候又被他揉着弄醒了，“如果我喜欢了别人怎么办？”

润对着他抬起半只眼睛，喉音还带着嘶哑的睡意，“哪里？”

“什么？“

“要看是哪里不伦。如果是身体喜欢上别人的话…我也想要呢…把那个人带来这里，然后我也想要试试看。”

“如果是另外一种呢？”

他只是好奇而已，他甚至不清楚为什么自己还对已经拱手相让的东西念念不忘。

“不知道。”润停顿了一下，又闭上眼睛，同时把手抬起来挥开他乱摸的那只手，“在我睡觉的时候你随便出轨——呜——烦死了我要睡觉——”润是起不来床的，如果不管他在那里的话，他可能要在床上躺到下午才勉强爬起来。于是翔抓住了他的手，他的手和哥哥有点像，都是骨骼明显的样子，有点粗糙的样子，反而更有味道。

他经常会想到

nino把手伸到智的肩膀上，把后者搂进自己怀里，然后又用只有他们两个人能听得到的音量说话，智被逗笑了，然后让nino玩他的手臂。他不再像之前那样被人一碰就不停地发抖，而nino半真半假地狠狠地踢了一个对智动手的演员之后，似乎就没人敢随便碰智了，大多都迫于nino张扬跋扈的占有欲。

nino动手的时候翔也在，他看见nino那张本来就惨白的脸颜色发青，脸上毫无笑意，抬起腿来踢人的时候甚至用上了几步的助跑，那个碰了智的蠢货根本无法想象长得像小狗一样的nino会突然变脸，把他踢到站不起来。

他摸了摸鼻子，在后台悄悄拉住智的手，骨骼分明的手，摸上去很温暖。

“哥哥。”

他一直觉得智是依赖他的，这种关系多少是相互的，他们熟识的时候，nino还是小孩子，润就更不用说了，像是从抓娃娃机里面掉出来的大号小熊；谁会对什么都不明白的小朋友吐露心声呢，更何况是傻乎乎又特别吵闹的小孩子。他试着把哥哥拉进怀里，但是被推开了。

“哥哥现在不喜欢我了？”

智没说话，目光放在窗户外面的一颗树上，

“害怕我吗？”

他紧紧地贴上去，而这一次智终于没有推开他，“我可是为了哥哥杀了人的。”

“可是…”

“我只想要你多多少少喜欢我一点就可以了。”

“我最喜欢你了，可是…”

“现在也是没办法的事情，哥哥只要再忍耐一下…”

智的手指轻轻伏在他的肩膀上，于是他用手拨弄智的头发。

“可是我…”

然后他看见了智领子下面红色的齿痕，他把手指伸进去，轻轻地摸了摸那里，智抬起手来摸他脖子上的血管。他用三根手指就捂住了智的嘴巴，然后隔着自己的指甲吻上去。

这个时候智看着他的脸，是无论如何也说不出更喜欢nino之类的话来的。他杀了人，他本来应该觉得一切都净化了，但是他把手按在智的腰上的时候，依旧想要扒掉智的衣服看看里面是不是干净的。

如果润没有走进来的话，也许他已经和智一起去了酒店。他知道润会给自己找借口，努力地把这件事情合理化，智愣了一下，然后对润伸出手，而年纪最小的那个回应了他，下意识地，走过来挤在他身边，把智按进自己怀里，润满脸困惑，但是因为突如其来的拥抱受宠若惊，傻乎乎地笑了笑，“你们喝酒了吗？”

他有的时候会觉得，也许智并不需要他们，但是他们需要智。

 

“如果是大野先生的话没关系哦。”

“什么没关系？”

“你之前说的不伦。”

“如果是leader的话我不会介意的。”

他手上的动作甚至停顿了一下，以为润意有所指，但是润只是转过身来，扯着他的领子然后亲吻上去，“Leader很可爱啊，又有点凶，那种…奇怪的平衡感不好吗？”

他不知道应该怎么回答，所以他什么都没说，最后支支吾吾地提及说“大概是这样的。”

“但是nino很喜欢leader，好像从很早之前就很喜欢他了。”润接着说下去，大肆在他们亲密的时候讲着另外一个人的事情。他把润整个翻过去，然后把润的脸按进枕头里面。

Nino是怎么咬的呢？

他试着在润的后颈上咬了一下：“疼吗？”

“不太疼。”

他最终还是没有在那里留下那么深的齿痕。

他给自己系上领带的时候，忽然想起来那天他也是这样迅速地把腰带缠在那个尸体一样昏过去的胖子脖子上。

“帮个忙。”他用脚踢着那具还没断气的身体，使劲地往卫生间的门把手边上挪动，“快点。”

哥哥那时候刚刚穿好衣服，抖得厉害，大概觉得很恶心吧。

他把腰带挂在卫生间的门把手上之后解开了那个老东西的裤子，连同内裤一起扒下来，可惜他没找到色情杂志，不过这样情况也昭然若揭，他是戴着手套来的，所以连指纹都不需要擦干净。

“他碰你哪里了？什么都没做吗？”

他趁这个时候去刮那个老东西的指甲缝，然后用酒精纸巾擦了手指，扔在旁边，酒精会破坏蛋白质，所以即便是留下来什么也没关系，更何况情趣用品总是需要酒精棉来擦的。

他在做这些事情的时候，那个玩意终于断了气，像尸体应该的那样失禁，然后僵硬起来。

他用摸过尸体的手抓住了智，

“如果事情败露了，你就说之前来过，不要提这次的事情。”

他把哥哥送进大雨里面，“走回去吧，不会再发生这种事情了，不要怕，去找nino，笑一笑。”

他们绑在一起了，但是为了伪证又不得不分开。

哥哥看起来非常糟糕，看上去像是遭到遗弃的小猫一样——不，遭到遗弃的小猫也许会比哥哥的经历幸运得多。

他觉得自己的精神和身体竟然全部对杀掉一个人接受度良好，他想找个心理医生倾诉，又怕这成为什么隐患，对于杀死一个油腻的中年性侵犯这件事，他没有任何负罪感。


End file.
